Sadism
by AutumnsRose45
Summary: I needed to write something dark. Alucard looses control, and Servant becomes Master. ONE SHOT. Rated T for some violence and hinted character deaths. Please review! :


The moon was a bright, silver orb hanging in the midnight velvet sky, cool and serene. Tiny pinpoints of twinkling stars were scattered on the dark canvas, - a generic, romantic setting. Yet dust and ash twirled in the cold breeze, and harsh red and orange faded in and out of the darkness, the telltale signs of bombings and gunfire.

The sounds of war were dimmed for Sir Integra, lying face down in the rubble that was once her beloved, cherished Hellsing Manor - now destroyed and broken. One side of her face was pressed into cold stone and moist dirt. She lifted her head with difficulty, and found that blood was the source of the dirt's dampness, though whether it was her own or someone else's, she didn't know.

She gritted her teeth, tasting the sharp copper of blood, and pushed herself up, wincing as her weak arms struggled to hold her weight, her head ringing from the loud, too-close gunfire from earlier. She grimaced at the betrayal she had suffered, at the pain and decimation that had been wreaked upon her people and her house. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she turned to face her opponent.

A tall, lean figure stood before her, shadows of the night hiding his features. One bloody eye shone from the darkness. He wore elegant armour, and a deep red cape and long , raven-black hair swirled around his shoulders.

He stepped towards her, purposely slowly, letting the fear he imposed grow and gnaw at her with every gentle _click _of his boots. She glared at him, determined to show no fear, her English pride and iron will battering her weaknesses. She considered trying to find her revolver, but dismissed it almost immediately - she knew that even pure silver bullets were harmless to the monster in front of her.

Alucard reached her, her weakened body propped up clumsily against the remnants of a Manor wall, and smiled in feral pleasure. His ungloved hands snaked towards her cheek - he chuckled as she bared her teeth at him and snapped like a cornered animal, and grasped her jaw firmly, turning her head to the side, feeling her freeze and tense. Carefully, methodically gently, he traced a finger over her face, finding a small cut above her eyelid, a memento from a falling piece of debris. He kneaded the wound, rubbing some of her sweet blood on the tips of his fingers, then drew back, so she could watch him taste it, as if it was a fine wine.

She growled in anger and lost control, throwing herself at him, crying some incomprehensible battle cry. He admired her bravery and spirit even as she was close to broken. She reached for a hidden knife inside her torn and burnt military suit, and aimed the blade accurately at his heart, slamming it forwards.

He didn't blink as his hand shot out and caught her wrist, nor did he smile as he bent it back sharply, feeling the fragile bone shatter and splinter under the force he applied, the hand suddenly hanging limp and useless.

Integra screamed in pain, instantly dropping the knife, clutching her wrist with her free hand, desperately, futilely, attempting to push the shards of bone back under the skin. Tears of shock, pain and fury slid down her bronze cheeks, as Alucard watched them fall emotionlessly.

"You will call me Master, now". He murmured, slowly licking her blood from his palm. He pressed himself against her, ignoring her snarls of outrage, and slipped a hand around her slim neck.

Integra's eyes darted wildly from side to side, panic welling up inside her. A glimpse of mustard yellow caught her eye - she stared in disbelief as she saw that the yellow uniform, half-hidden behind some debris, was bloody and torn. She averted her gaze and felt hope slide away from her, then remembered her revolver, inside her uniform - the heavy steel a comforting weight on her ribs.

No sooner had she thought it when Alucard snaked his free hand under her military jacket. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt cold fingers wrap around hope and tug it from her, as solid weight abandoned her to be tossed carelessly behind him.

She struggled against his iron hold, hurting her windpipe, and he grinned at her - a gross reminder of the Alucard she used to know - the Alucard that she had grown to trust and care for. His slim fingers crept around her form, sending shivers of fear racing down her spine. She felt his nails elongate into talons, scraping through her blouse and delicately tearing the flesh of her back. She felt the remains of her blouse become wet with blood, the fabric clinging to her. His mouth hovering on her collarbone, his hot breath tingling her skin.

She felt his lips curl on her skin, his mouth opening, and she felt the coldness of a predator's teeth graze her shoulder, not quite breaking the skin. Tears of fury erupted in her eyes, and she shut them tightly, thinking of her Father, of Walter, of Sir Penwood, of poor Seras... unconsciously she included the old Alucard in her mental list of everyone who had meant something to her.

Teeth trailed across her shoulder to her collarbone, finding recluse in the hollow between bone and flesh bellow her neck, before continuing their path upwards, to her jugular.

Integra closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.

**A/N: Well, I was in a darker mood than usual, I needed a break from the average/lightness/minor darkness of my other fic :P And Alucard needs to be more evil more often! Haha, just thought I'd throw a different spin on all those AxI fics out there. :) Thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
